Lamps are used in many railway applications. Lamps are driven by circuitry on lamp driver cards. In wayside signals, lamp driver cards are connected directly to equipment outside protected signal bungalow power rails (i.e., possibly unprotected equipment like lamps mounted outdoors) and therefore are susceptible to lightning and other sources for over-voltage. This creates a single point of failure for the signaling control equipment in a wayside location. Accordingly, current implementations of DC lamp drivers need external vital relays or diodes to provide backup or standby lighting. This requires external equipment such as vital relays, diodes, and special logic to make sure only one lighting system is online.